


take your hands

by xsprinkledheart



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Family, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsprinkledheart/pseuds/xsprinkledheart
Summary: We were brothers once.





	take your hands

You were always shorter than me.

Growing up, Father would always check how tall we were. I'd squirm a little as he stood over me and mark the spot on the wall to see how much I'd grown over the past month, and then check to see if you'd grown the same. We didn't need the centimeters - I would always be taller than you.

And I'd always remind you of it. I'd always rest my arm on your head, always hug you in just the position to remind you that you still had several inches to go. You'd always snort, but you'd tell me to stop when you wanted me to and I would.

Sometimes you'd ask me to stay with you when you had trouble going to sleep. You said you were scared of the dark, and I'd always light a candle and read to you. My eyes were less discerning in the candlelight, but I'd read as much as I could before we both nodded off. It didn't matter how tall either of us were while sleeping - we were brothers, and that was the important point.

You've grown taller. You are twenty now and have caught up to me. Not quite. But you're not the same younger brother I had once. You still talk to me and tug at my hair so I'll chase after you, spouting about how you'll pay for it, but the moments where it happens are less and less.

You've caught up to me, and perhaps you'll grow taller than I am now. I never thought it would happen, but that would just increase the distance between us. I don't think things are the same as they once were.

Are we still really brothers like we used to be?

**Author's Note:**

> i've always disliked adaptations where kay is portrayed as a one-dimensional bully. it just rubs me the wrong way. i do feel like he'd genuinely care about arthur.


End file.
